His Secret
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: What happens when Callen's secret girlfriend gets curious and follows him and Sam on a mission? Can she forgive all the lies? Rating for safety I don't own NCIS personalities.


His secret

**Callen POV**

I left swiftly with a kiss goodbye, I could not get this girl off my mind. She was amazing and I had just met her last night at the local bar. Her long brown hair brought out her emerald green eyes out nicely and curved around her face. She was shorter but I always found that cute, and she wasn't as skinny as a stick like most the women in LA. Time seems to speed by when I think about here before I knew it I was outside Sam's house to pick him up for work.

**Annalaya POV**

After he left I ran back to the bed room to call my friend Megan to tell her all about what happened that night.

"Oh my god Meg, I met the perfect guy!"

"Huh? Anna?"

"Meg wake up!"

"I'm awake and what about the perfect guy?"

"So I went out to the local bar and he sat down next to me we started talking, and we ended up going back to his place."

"Name? Age? Looks? Job? Car?"

"His name is Chris, he is 30, he is a cop, and drives a Mercedes Benz."

"Damn girl what does he look like?"

"He has short brown hair crystal blue eyes about 5'11 and not overly muscly but he works out."

"Yummy, when do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know we have only seen each other once."

"Well where are you?"

"Still at my house I have to get dressed and head to work."

"Well get dressed and get your butt to work I'll text you."

"K bye Meg."

"Bye Anna."

**Callen's pov**

"Why are you so distracted today G?" I heard Sam ask while we are staking out this warehouse where terrorists where supposed to be bunking.

"I am not distracted." I say defensively.

"You are a million miles from here."

"You are losing it my friend." Before Sam could continue the conversation the terrorist came out and we took them down with the help of back up.

I decided to call her when I was alone in the bull pen. After the second ring I heard her voice on the line

"Hello?"

"Hello?" I hear her voice on the other end.

"Oh hey, it's Chris."

"Oh hiya."

"Do you want to meet up tonight?"

"Sure, the bar?"

"The bar sounds like a good start."

"Great I'll meet you there around 8."

"Great, see you then." The phone went dead, I just stared at the phone not sure how I felt about how this girl was making me feel after only a night. I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard the rest of the team walk in and start working on the paper work for today's case.

**Anna's POV**

I couldn't believe he called again I was dancing around looking in my closest for the perfect thing to wear. I was super excited to see him again there was just something about him that made me want to be with him. I finally picked out a pair of blue jeans with a black halter top and a pair of wedged heels that matched. I spun around in front of my mirror and loved what I saw so I put my hair up in a half ponytail it was hard to manage since it went to my lower back. I put on a little eye liner, mascara, neutral brown eye shadow and some lip gloss. By the time I was done it was about 7:30 and I decided to be fashionably early so I started to walk since the bar was about a block away.

**Callen POV**

I got to the bar about 45 minutes early I was excited to see her again, I can still see her smile in my head as well as all the curves of her body I had the pleasure of seeing last night. Finally she walked in, god did she look beautiful. I sent her a smile and a wave which she returned as she walked over to the seat next to me so gracefully. She ordered a beer and a burger with fries, which made her even more amazing most women in this town would have ordered a fruity drink and a salad.

We sat there and talked until the bar tender said, "last call," time flew when I was with her. I was going to be exhausted for work later in the morning but that was the last thing on my mind while I listened to her talk about her day.

**Anna POV**

I didn't realize how long we were talking until last call was called. Then I realized how much I was talking about my day and interested and he listened to it all not interrupting or seeming bored.

"I'm sorry I must have talked your ear off." I said taking the last swig of my fifth beer.

"No, not at all. I enjoyed it." He said smirking at me.

"We should probably get going, before we get thrown out."

"Yeah we probably should." He said standing up and pulling out his wallet.

"I can get it."

"Nope, I insist." I smiled and nodded I stood up not realizing I was a little buzzed.

"You okay?" He asked reaching out for my arm.

"Yeah, guess I drank more than I thought." I chuckled. We walked down the street hand in hand quiet enjoying just being together.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, sounds nice. Though I think we need sleep since we both work tomorrow."

"Yeah, very true." We headed back to my house we got there in silence and we walked in and went straight to the bedroom and flopped down tired.

"I had a great time tonight thank you Chris."

"It is no problem at all Anna I had a great time as well." I laid my head on his chest after he got into sweat pants and I borrowed on of his shirts he put his arms around me and we fell fast asleep.

**Callen POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and felt a weight on my chest and stomach I look down to see Anna fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile and gently brush the hair out of her face. I had never felt more comfortable and not burdened with what was in my mind in a long time. It was a nice feeling that I didn't want to lose.

The next six months went about the same except we didn't see each other day but I pretty much moved in for weeks at a time. She even started cooking for me which always was amazing to come home to a warm home cooked meal and not living on fast food. No one on the team knew what was going on and I wanted to keep it that way, so I didn't have to do with all their opinions and insisting on meeting her.

I had met her friend Meg though she was a weird one, very hyper but I could see why Anna and she were best friends. They could finish each other's sentences and with one look they both would start laughing uncontrollably. She also informed me that she liked me and I made Anna happy but if I hurt her no one would find my body. I didn't know whether to be scared or not but I never planned on hurting her though I knew if she ever found out the truth of my life it very well could do that.

** Anna**

I called Chris's cell but he wasn't answering I was trying to tell him I was going to visit family and my plane left in a couple hours. So I called the police station but they never heard of Chris O'Conner. I thought it over and couldn't figure out what was going on. I didn't want to believe he lied to me but none of the police stations had heard of him. I tried his cell again and got the general, "you have reached this number the person is unavailable leave a message at the tone." So I did without mentioning my suspicions.

"Hey babe it's me, I am getting on a plane to visit family I'll be back in about a week. I'll call you later love you." I hung up and turned off my phone for the long plane ride to Florida. While on the plane I realized I ended the message with love you. We had never said that before and it came so easily it was scary but I was still curious what was going on.

** Callen POV**

I turned on my phone after an undercover mission and saw I had 3 missed call from Anna and one voice message.

"Shit."

"What's wrong G?" Sam asked reminding me there were other people in the room with me.

"Nothing." I said and continued briefing the director. Once we were out of ops I listened to the voicemail. I stopped breathing for a few seconds when I heard her say love you. It made me speechless and smile like a moron. I knew I loved her but I wasn't sure when the right time to say it was. Then I realized she was going to be gone for a week and my happiness dropped about 50%. I tried to call her and it went straight to voicemail. I decided not to leave a message and that I would call her later.

** Anna's profile**

The week went so fast, not once had I talked to Chris I didn't know what to say. I knew something wasn't right but I wasn't going to confront it till I got back to LA. I didn't even know if I wanted to know the truth. As soon as I walked into my room and dropped things on the floor I flopped on my bed and turned on my phone. 11 missed calls from Chris and 3 voicemails, I tossed the phone to my side and decided I was going to follow him and see what the hell was happening.

**Callen's pov**

I was getting seriously worried, I hadn't heard from Anna for the past week, but there had been case after case so I didn't have time to figure out what was going on. I finally got home at 3:30 this morning that gave me about 5 hours of sleep before Sam would be here to pick me up for the new crime scene.

I missed the feeling of her next to me and the sound of her voice. I was ready for her to get home and be with me again. 5 hours went really fast as I heard honking from outside I knew Sam was here and ready to go. We headed down to an abandoned ship dock but I couldn't help feeling like we were being followed but Sam didn't sense it so I just assumed I needed more sleep. Once we stopped we snuck behind a couple buildings until I heard footsteps behind us. I spun around gun in hand ready to shoot but standing in front of me was Anna my heart dropped to the bottom of my chest.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, and stop pointing that god damn gun at me!" I heard her yell and I put the gun down.

"You shouldn't have come here." I said looking at Sam who seemed extremely confused.

"Well I had to get the truth some way right?" She said crossing her arms.

"G what the hell is going on?" I heard Sam ask.

"G? Who the hell is G? Who the hell are you?" She looked at Sam glaring.

"Anna, calm down I'll explain." I said stuck between a rock and a hard spot.

"I am not calming down, damn it I want to know the truth and where the hell are we?" Her voice seemed to just get louder.

"I am G. My name is not Chris O'Conner and I am not a cop. My name is G Callen and I am a NCIS Special Agent. This is my partner Sam Hanna, we are here because of a mission there are bombs and 4 men in there at least planning an attack on LA."

**Anna's pov**

He lied to me about everything, even his name and was some kind of agent. I was speechless just looking at him my world was crumbling around me. I knew something wasn't right but this, the past six months were all lies, and I was stuck in his mission with terrorists and the guy I thought I loved or did love, or I didn't know.

I fell to my knees they seemed to just give out, all I did was stare at the concrete trying to sort out everything. I heard mumbling in the back ground between _G Callen _and his partner. I couldn't focus on anything until I heard a sound from behind me. I turned to see someone pointing a pistol at Sam's back while him and Callen were still arguing. Right away I saw the directory thanks to my masters in math it would have hit Sam and then hit Chris or Callen whoever the hell he was. Without thinking I stood up and heard a loud pop sound. I felt instant pain in my shoulder and stomach. I hit the ground and so did the person that was trying to kill them. Callen put a bullet in between his eyes.

I closed my eyes, everything hurt and my ears were ringing.

"Anna, Anna, oh god no." I heard someone say.

"G, calm down think rationally." I heard Sam's voice in my head.

"Anna, open your eyes, look at me baby, don't fall asleep." I slowly do as asked it hurt to breath.

"Chris it hurts." I cough out tasting a metal taste in my mouth.

"Oh Anna I am so sorry you weren't supposed to get messed up with this. I was supposed to protect you not the other way around. You can't leave me, stay with me Anna." I was about to say something but my world went black when I heard the sirens.

**Callen's POV**

Her eyes closed as soon as the ambulance got there.

"Anna, I'm so sorry." I said as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"She saved us G." I heard Sam say as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"She shouldn't have had to Sam. It isn't her job it is ours to protect her!"

"G, who is she?"

"I've been seeing her secretly for about eight months."

"She's your girlfriend?"

"Yes Sam that is what seeing her means." My phone started ringing and I saw it was Hetty. I ignored the call and hurried to the car and speed of to the hospital Sam holding on in the passenger seat. She had to live, I had so much to make up to her and I never told her I loved her too.

I just got out and told Sam to go back and report in but to keep what happened with Anna a secret. I grabbed my cell from my pocket and dialed Hetty's number.

"Yes, Mr. Callen what is it?"

"I need to take vacation time." I said as vague as possible.

"Why is that?"

"Just please Hetty don't ask questions I just need 3 days."

"Very well Mr. Callen." With that she hung up

It had been two days and she had yet to wake up the surgery went well they said but she wasn't waking up. They said it was because she lost a lot of blood and needed to rest to get better. I never left her bed side the nurses brought me meals and a blanket but I couldn't eat or sleep much. Guilt was eating me alive.

After three days I called Hetty.

"Ready to explain yet Mr. Callen?" She answered not even a hello.

"Yeah. You and the team should meet me at Memorial hospital room 203."

"Very well Mr. Callen."

It wasn't long before the whole team was in the room with Eric and Dom on video conference.

"You have some explaining to do Mr. Callen." Hetty said crossing her arms. Without saying anything I pushed the curtain aside and there laid Anna.

"Oh." Hetty said looking at the sleeping girl in the bed.

"This is Annalaya Michelson, I have been seeing here for about the past eight months. She followed Sam and I to a crime scene and confronted me about lying. She called all the places I could have worked and found out I didn't exist.

Sam and I were arguing about the fact I didn't tell him about her and a shooter came from behind us and was going to shoot Sam and I but instead Anna got up and stopped both bullets. Now she could die because not only could I not do my job, I couldn't protect her.

"You underestimate me." I heard from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see Anna trying to push herself up in the bed.

**Anna's POV**

I saw him spin around once he saw me his eyes lit up like a fat kid that got a cheese cake all to himself.

"Anna you're awake!" He said in a loud voice and hugged me a little too tight.

"Ow, for one don't yell and two you're hurting me. There was no way I was going to die until I got the chance to yell at you." I said he slowly let go and just stared at me.

"You saved our lives and for that I owe you." I heard Sam say.

"Damn straight big guy, this hurts like hell. For starters of payment tell me the truth Callen."

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Michelson but I believe this is a conversation between you and Mr. Callen and we don't need to be here."

"Um, yeah who are all you guys?"

"Well Anna, you met Sam. This is our boss Hetty, this is Kensi, Eric and Dom."

"All part of N-i whatever?"

"NCIS yes. Mr. Callen take your time you owe this woman a lot." Hetty said.

"Hetty I'll check in later." With that everyone left but Callen and me.

"So G Callen is your name huh."

"Yep."

"You work for the government."

"Yes."

"So you are like a Navy cop?"

"Pretty much."

"You get shot at on a daily basis?"

"Not daily but enough yes."

"Why did you lie?"

"We aren't supposed to tell anyone due to the lack of knowledge of our department existence."

"So you are a crazy man that puts yourself in danger every day."

"I'm crazy? You jumped in front of bullets." I rolled my eyes.

"Touché"

"So what now Anna?"

"I don't know G Callen, what now."

"That is kind of your choice, you didn't lie to me."

"Ah very true. There is one major question that will decide it all."

"What would that be?"

"Was anything you said about how you felt about me a lie?"

"The only thing I ever lied to you about was my name and job."

"Well than Callen I guess not much will change."

"Really, you still want to be with me?"

"Yep, your personality was not a lie so only a few things change." I smile at him and he hugged me close not letting me go.

"Callen, I'm sleepy. Come, come get in." I said scooting over in the bed, he gently got in and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep fast and stayed asleep through the night.


End file.
